I love You, Athrun
by eL-ch4n
Summary: She loved her boss so much, but he was already married to someone. When a past person stepped into her life, made her move on about her feeling toward her boss. Suddenly he told her, he loved her? What was happening?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Finally I published my story to fanfic, ^^. Anyway, it's my first fanfic, so let me know if there's anything that you don't like it.

By the way, English is my second language. That means, my grammar is going to be suck, but please enjoy it xD

**I Love You, Athrun**

**Chapter 1 **

_

* * *

Love…_

It is supposed to be something pure, something innocent, something that called _oh-so-romantic._

But mine, it was so sad not mention it was tragic. If you think that sad and tragic is something that _oh-so-romantic_, I wouldn't mind if you called it that. However, for me, I'd rather called it as tragedy because my love was very sad. No matter how much I love _him_. _He_ would never return my love or so. So, my love was really devastated. My heart has broken and my love had died before it could even blossom.

The strongest and _only _reason that he could not _return_ min was because he had _given_ his for someone else. Yup, he already married with the girl that he _loved._

I remembered the first time I laid my eyes on him. He was so gorgeous, no he was amazing, no, he was so perfect. His white shirt and black long-sleeves shirt that really fit with that well built and athletic body, his muscular shoulder, those beautiful emerald eyes. His shoulder length blue hair and white smooth skin. I'd like to imagine when he hugged me tightly with those strength hands, whispered my name to my ear, our skin met each other and oh gosh kissed me passionately with that mouth.

"Cagalli." That masculine, velvet, smooth, soft and enrapturing voice was calling my name. Yes, calling my name. Wait? Call my name? I looked up to stare at those beautiful eyes and found out that he was standing right in front of my desk.

"Urrm… Sir?" I asked as I tried to know what he was doing.

"Are you alright? You looked so pale." He said and I could read from his face that he was really worrying about me. Oh, he was worrying about me. I'm so glad, but, of course, he would do that. After all, I was his secretary.

"No, I'm alright, Sir." I said with a weak voice and forced a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more. I nodded. "I see, alright then. But if you didn't feel alright or if you feel any pain just tell me." He winked at me and smiled softly. _Oh gosh that smile, I could melt now, I think._ I shook my head and looked at him.

"Certainly, Sir. I'd do that. If there's anything I can help?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, there are some little things that I want you to help me."

"What are they, Sir?"

"Well, first, call me Athrun. You know, when you call me Sir, I felt that I'm old."

"But…"

"Please?" He pleaded me. I didn't have any choice, did I?

"Alright, Si- I mean Athrun."

He put a big smile on his face. I couldn't believe that I just called him by name.

"Anything else?" I asked once more.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot, here." He gave me some documents. I guessed I needed to type again.

"Please type these documents and give them to me after lunch time and before your shift end, Cagalli."

"Yes, Si- I mean Athrun." He smiled playfully to me and then waved his hands and walked back to his office. I could feel that my cheek became so hot and my cheek had turned really red. If only I could turn back time, I'd do my best to make him attract with me. But, everything had happened and I couldn't go back time.

I sighed. I put those documents on my desk and I gave up on my mind. I need to break for a moment, I need to give up with those thoughts and imaginations.

Across from my desk, there was Milly, her long name was Mirrialia Haww, but we all enjoyed to call her Milly. We here, were Mirrialia, Dearkka Elthman, Shiho Hafnenfus and me myself. Because there were just 4 of us in this big room and we were, well you could call the higher rank one.

Dearkka Elthman was located just beside the stairs so whoever came in must pass him first. Shiho was the one who arranged some schedule meeting. Mirriallia or so we called Milly who usually was the person that took the call from other company, who wanted to make a meeting and last but not least me. I was the one they usually called by the private secretary. Well, somehow I felt proud about it, but still it didn't change the fact that I was really devastated.

Kring…Kring…

"Hello." Shiho said as I could see she picked up the phone, which was in front of her. "Oh, Mrs. Zala."

When I heard that name, I quickly glanced to Shiho and my heart felt broken.

"Ah, I see, alright. Just hold on a second." Shiho said. Then she hold the phone and looked at me.

"Cagalli, it's Mrs. Zala, she wanted to talk to her husband."

"I see." I nodded. It was my job. The only phone that could connect to Athrun was towards mine. Milly's line was only for other company, Shiho's was for Athrun's family or relatives and mine was only for me and Athrun. As for Athrun, his line could be used to outside too, but nobody could get to him directly without me.

I pushed some number and after I heard Athrun picked up the phone, I said, "Athrun, there's your wife in line number 2."

"Alright, thanks." With then I closed the phone and I put it back.

Everyone in that room excluded Dearkka, knew my feeling towards Athrun. At first, they thought that it was just a crush feeling, but soon they found out that I really _love_ him. Now, they could see my sad face. If not because I had to do my work, I was so sure that I'd cry. My tears would roll down slowly and I would sob.

Now, you know that my love's journey was really sad not mention that my brokenhearted. Most of all, if I really couldn't forget about my love, then this would be called _Forbidden Love_ for my love was for someone that already married. Though, there's no wrong to feel this love at all, but still, I couldn't bare it.

_

* * *

**To be continued…**_

* * *

Ne..ne..how's it? I knew it's kind short, but anyway, I'd try my best to make it longer.

So, who you got on your mind? You know, who do you think was Athrun Zala's wife? X)

Jaa ne.. see you on next chapter and please review for me, tq xD

**eL-ch4n**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, thanks guys for reviewing. yOu guyz are the best ^0^, arigatou gozaimasu ^^

anyway, here's another chapter from me. enjoy reading it x)

**

* * *

I Love you**, **Athrun**

**Rating : T**

**Summary** : Falling in love with your boss, isn't something that wrong right? Yeah, if he was still single, how about if he already married thought her wife was a bitch? That was exactly what Cagalli felt and here was her story.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

I was typing the documentswhen she was walking out from the elevator. Today, she was wearing a tight maroon shirt with a white mini skirt. She brought a small white party bag, which she hold tightly. Her long maroon hair hung loosely behind her. She walked closer to his office room and stopped for a moment. She turned around and stared at me for a moment.

I decided to break the awkward by asking, "Excuse me, ma'am? What can I do for you?"

She still staring at me, in fact, now she was glaring at me. "And you are?" she asked to me as she raised her eyebrows. I answered with a big - business- smile to her.

"My name is Cagalli, ma'am and I am Athrun's secretary."

"Well," she smirked to me and walked closer to me. Though, I confused with her action, I tried to ignore it. Without any warning, I felt my left cheek hurt and I realized that she was just slapping my face without any reason. I guessed my cheek started to turn red. I touched it slowly and confused. Why suddenly she slapped me? What have I done to her? I don't even know her except her being Athrun's wife.

"What did you do?" Athrun shouted as I could see that he was just coming out right from his office. He shouted to her angrily and took her hand, which slapped me before.

She answered with a trembling and she was shivering, "It's her, right?" She pointed out to me with her free hand and shouted again, "It is all her fault right?" It is all because of her!" She shouted again without any reason.

Wait, what? Why suddenly she slapped me and for god knows why she blamed me about something that I don't ever know. Is she trying to blame about their relationship? But, I think they were fine, they were _completing_ each other and why suddenly she felt that I tried to break their relationship? Well, sure I tried my best to get his heart, but after I knew he already married, I gave up, after all you couldn't take someone's husband right? It's forbidden right?

"You are out of your mind." Athrun murmured slowly to her and took her to his office room.

After they already in his office room, everyone in this room was staring at me with a pity face. I touched my cheek that started to hurt. Milly walked slowly to me from her desk. She gave a soft smile and said softly, "Are you alright?" I nodded. She smiled and offered me her handkerchief. I took it and thanked her. She murmured something, thought, it's not loud, but it's clear enough for me to hear, "She is such a bitch, don't you think so, Cags?" I just forced a smile and a fake laugh to answer her question.

Though I _am_ agree with her, but I decided not to say anything else.

"Yeah, I agree with Milly, Cags. You do nothing wrong and she just slapped you? She doesn't even apologize to you! What a bitch she is." Shiho muttered som curses and I just chuckled.

Dearkka stood up from his chair and put both his hands to each of his jeans' pocket. He walked slowly to my desk and when hew as right in from of me, beside Milly, he put his hand on Milly's shoulder.

"Maybe she is jealous with you, Cags." He said to me with a grin.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered again sarcastically. Seriously, why should she jealous with me? Out of many beautiful girls around her? I'm just a devastated -heart broken- woman. I sighed, I don't want to think about it anymore. If I kept thinking about it, my head would explode.

Kring...the phone at Milly's desk was ringing, it means other company wanted to talk to Athrun. Milly, who was just now standing in front of my desk quickly ran to her desk and picked the phone. "Zala Enterprise. It Milly's speaking. What can I do for you? Ah, . Yes, Sir. Well, um...could you please hang on a second?" Milly put the phone away and glanced to me. I sighed and nodded heavily.

I picked up the phone and called Athrun. "Sir, there's Mr. Asuka on line number 3, he wants to talk with you."

"Alright, can you tell him to wait for another minute." he said calmly, but I thought I heard a little nervous and a big sigh from him.

"Right away, Sir." I closed the phone and said to Milly what he had told me earlier. Milly nodded and told Mr. Asuka to wait for another minute.

Before he insisted me to call him Athrun instead of Sir, but just now he didn't care to change my way of calling him. Maybe, they were really having a great fight. Luckily, I didn't do such reckles thing by calling his first name.

After what seemed like eternity which just a few minutes, Athrun walked out with her from his office room. I saw Athrun's face was really red, his left cheek was really red, like mine _perhaps_. His wife, her eyes were really read, it just made her maroon eyes, redder even more. It seems that she was just crying, but trying to hold it so we couldn't hear her from outside the room. She was shaking even though Athrun tried to calm her. She even glared to him and angry with him. She said something to him, but I couldn't hear it clearly. I could see Athrun was really trying his best to reduce her anger. She ignored him and turned to me. She glared to me and didn't even say sorry to me! I agree with Shiho, what a bitch she _is_.

"We'll continue this later, Athrun." She warned him. Athrun answered with a fake smile and said, "Alright, alright, but first, you need to calm down."

"I don't care! Now, better I get out from this room as fast as I can before I get angrier!" Athrun nodded and they walked to the elevator. He waited until the elevator door closed and she was gone.

He turned back and walked to his office room, but before that he ended up in front of my desk and said, "I'm sorry."

I looked to him with a sad eyes, I said, "Why shall you apologize?"

"Because, you were slapped because of me."

"It's not like that it's your fault, after all, it is her, who slapped me." I don't know why I got such courage to angry with him.

"Yeah, I know, but still I need for your forgiven. Now, now, forgive me?" He said with a smirk and seems like his attitude has come back.

"Alright, Sir." I said reluctantly. He giggled. I glared to him, but it didn't make him stop.

"What's the matter with that attitude? Why don't you call me back with Athrun like before?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I muttered. "Anyway, Mr. Asuka is waiting for you. We can't let him wait any longer, can we?" I remind him about Mr. Asuka and raised my eyebrows to look furious. He chuckled and went to Milly's desk and took the phone.

As he was talking with Shinn, I stared at him. How I admired those smiles, those laughs, ahh...God, why you are so cruel to me?

**_

* * *

To be continued

* * *

_**

**So, how's that sound?**

**Reviews are very welcome x)**

**and thx for reading ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : **Wow, thx guyz for reviewing ^^, appreciates it so much.

I think at this chapter I'll reveal some secrets and some surprises. So, tell me, what you think, 'kay? Love you all.

Anyway, it's Valentine's Day, so did you have a happy Valentine's day with your belove? I didn't, too sad T_T

Btw, here's new chapter from me

**

* * *

I Love You, Athrun**

**Summary : **Falling in love with your boss, isn't something that wrong right? Yeah, if he was still single, how about if he already married thought her wife was a bitch? That was exactly what Cagalli felt and here was her story.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

Two days had passed since the visit from his wife and seems that everyone _except _me had really forgotten about what had happened two days ago. As for me, I hadn't really forgotten about it yet. To my surprise at that very day after my work, I received a call from unknown. When I picked it up, it's from his wife! She said sorry to me and quote, "I'm really sorry about what I've done to you before. You know, I think I've got the wrong girl. I am really sorry about that."

I said no worry to her and seems that I've forgot about her attitude towards me before. She continued again, "Errm…I need your help, if you would like to help me."

"Well, depends." I said to her reluctantly. Though, I'm not really want to help her, but it seems rude to reject someone like that easily. Moreover, I think there's sadness in her voice back then.

"You know, my husband keep acting weird these recent days and I want to know why."

"Alright, what kind of weird acts you mean?"

"He goes home late and he looks happier."

"So? I don't see that there's anything weird in those."

"Yeah, it's what I guess, but one night when he already felt asleep I looked to his cell phone and found out he has this certain woman."

"What makes you so sure?" I didn't believe it. Athrun had another girl? I thought Athrun was faith to his wife. Is this real?

"My husband is clever, he doesn't use her real name, he just fakes her name as PS."

"Okay, so, you want me to find out who is this _PS_ girl right?"

"Yeah, you are clever as he told me you are." _'Geez if she think I'm stupid, how can I be his secretary at first place?'_

"I thought it was you at first, but after that slap, oh I'm sorry about that, you can angry with me later, I know you're not that woman."

I sighed and so the conversations went on about what should I do and when I could inform her. She told me to update her about new information. I never thought that all those acts will end at this place.

Now, let's get back to present time. I was gazing each person in that room. As I said before, it was only four of us, no more, no less, _except_ when there's a guest or something like that.

I was, like usual, typing all those documents and waiting for the next order from him. Actually I-which I don't want to say- agree with his wife. Athrun sure acted strangely after his wife passed by. He kept working late though I don't see there's much work to do or so I thought. Moreover, he kept silence until lunch and when after lunch he was back to his attitude again. It was confusing, really, when someone change mood easily like that.

"Cagalli, I need you to come to my office right now with those documents." I could hear his masculine voice from that intercom. I nodded and pressed a button.

"Yes, Athrun. Right away." After that incident, I used to call him Athrun instead of Sir and I never called him Sir anymore.

I stood up from my desk, stop typing, and brought those documents along with a new contract. My hair was really messy right now. I guessed it's much messier than morning. Geez, that's why I hate long hair. I tied up my long hair in messy way so it's just made me more horrible than before.

I knocked the door and came in until I was told so. I walked slowly to his place and saw he in that long sleeves with shirt. The shirt really fit very well with his body. He was wearing his eyeglasses and it made her looked like the smart guy.

He was checking the documents and too concentrates with those things that he didn't even realize I was there. I kept staring at him and I stopped when he noticed that I was staring at him. I shook my head and said, "What can I do for you, Athrun?"

"Well, first, please give me those documents." I walked closer to him and gave him the documents. I stared for him for a short time so he didn't realize I was staring at him.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, please type these documents and I want they on my desk tomorrow morning. You can continue these at home. Oh yeah, one thing again."

"What is it?" I asked to him as I received the new documents that needed to be typed.

"Please, make over you appearance. You looked horrible, you know? And I think, Mirrialia there can help you with that."

I flushed and realized that he was totally right. He chuckled slightly and dismissed me. I turned back and walked to the door. I glanced back for a moment and caught him staring me. When he noticed I noticed him, he changed his view and continued on his work again.

* * *

It was 7 p.m already and I think I should go home now. Everyone had gone home now so, it was certain that I'm alone in that room. About Athrun, he went to for God knows where just 30 minutes before. I decided to finish my work, so, I don't have to do anything at night.

After finished with those documents, I tidied up my desk and went inside Athrun's office room. I knew he _won't_ mad if he knows I came to his office. After all I just wanted to give the documents. I walked slowly to his desk and noticed he had tidied up. I guessed he already gone home. I walked to his chair and sat there for a moment.

A few minutes later, I saw someone's coming to this room. Two people for exactly, one I could tell it was Athrun, and the other was a _woman_, but I couldn't see her clearly, however I thought her face looked familiar.

It can't be… I walked closer to the door and hid between the aisle, so, they won't notice me. In addition it was dark in his office room, because I didn't turn on the light, so he won't notice that somebody was inside the room.

I know this was bad, but I can't help but eavesdropping their conversation.

This is what I heard…

* * *

"Athrun, I can't do this anymore." The _woman_ started to speak as I see she was leaning on Athrun's chest.

"Why? Is it because my wife? She has said that she trusted me again and she was wrong. So, there's nothing wrong with that right?"

"No, everything about this is wrong, Athrun! Can't you realize that? This relationship, I… I can't hold it anymore, Athrun. I know what's that like to be betrayed by my beloved. In addition Athrun, you are married to her and have been bound by marriage. This is something wrong. And, that day, Cagalli….Cagalli got slapped because of me!" The _woman_ started to cry. I could hear her sob clearly. Hearing her voice, made me clearer who she was and I was so sad to find out about that.

"Hear me, I love you, _**Shiho**_**. **I love you." Athrun said that softly and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him slowly and said, "You don't love me, Athrun. I'm just someone that looks like the person you love. You know you don't love me." Shiho said that with a sadness tone. "And I can't betray more persons than this. I quit, Athrun. If you still can't forget about me and this relationship and you still can't get back to your wife or at least, find who you really like, let me do the first act. I'll go out from your life, from now on, Athrun and I promised you won't see me again." Shiho stated that clearly. I really could see that she was smiling softly, she faked a smile. I felt sad for her though inside I envied with her. I'd do anything to replace her at that time, but I don't think that's a good idea.

From what I see, she leaned closer to him and they kissed each other. I turned my head so I won't see them. I can't bare my heart to see them kissing each other.

"See?" Shiho said that and I turned my head back to see them. "No emotion at all right?" she continued again. Athrun didn't say anything but looked to Shiho with a soft emotion.

"Athrun, you know I'm right, you just don't want to admit that. I **loved** you **before**, but now, I think I just **like** you as my boss and as my friend." Shiho smiled softly to Athrun and then turned back. She walked slowly to the elevator and never turning back.

* * *

My hear beat faster, I don't know this was happening and Shiho, after all was the woman that Athrun was having an affair. I…I don't believe what I've seen and heard.

**

* * *

**

_**to be continued...

* * *

**_**So, how's that sound? I know it's kind short, but I tried my best to make it longer. Anyway, hope you like it x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back n,n**

**Finally, I've idea to continue this story, hehehe**

**The truth is I don't have time to make this chapter, but I tried my best to make this…**

**Last, but not least Thank you so much for reviewing my previous chapter ^^**

**Some of you might be asking why Athrun made PS for Shiho. Well, to tell the truth PS is **_**perhaps**_** for the nickname of 'Private Secretary'. So, that's why Athrun's wife came to the office and slapped Cagalli because the latter was Athrun's secretary.**

**

* * *

I Love You, Athrun**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

The next day after that _incident, _Shiho didn't show up. Everyone thought that she was sick because the day before she looked pale. That's what I heard from Milly. Me, myself, had known that Shiho said she was going to quit and go away from Athrun's life. However, I thought that maybe she didn't mean that. But, when I saw that she didn't show up the next day again, I was sure that she really meant what she said.

Well, speaking of this reminds me of Athrun's wife. I hadn't or wouldn't tell this to Athrun's wife even she begged me to. Athrun's wife kept asking me about my _spying action_ about this PS girl, but I always reply telling that I've many works to be done and I haven't seen Athrun with another girl _except _Shiho, which I never told her.

3 days had passed since that _incident_ and Shiho never showed up. That made Milly suspicious. She asked me whether I knew where Shiho was or heard anything about her. I told her that I hadn't heard anything about Shiho _yet_ and I _didn't_ know the reason why she didn't show up for 3 days.

Knowing that many issues were discussed even in the other floor, Athrun then made a move. He told us that Shiho told him that she quit because she had another thing to do. Nobody dared to ask anything anymore. It seemed that this rumor went away like the wind and everyone back to their normal activities, leaving these many questions behind.

* * *

"Cagalli." Athrun's voice was in my intercome. I answered it.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you please come to my office and bring those documents from Joule's Department?"

"Right away, Sir."

Ever since that _incident_, I didn't know why I started to call him Sir again and he seemed to do nothing about it, so, I think that he was okay with that. I stood from my desk and knocked the door. He said, "Come in." I opened the door, walked slowly to his desk, looking him in his white long-sleeves t-shirt and he were typing in front of his computer.

I gave the documents to him. He received those documents and compared those data with one in the computer.

"Seems nothing wrong to it, but I've a report telling that there're some mistakes from Joule's department." His voice broke the silence between us. He took off his eyeglasses and stared me with those emerald eyes. For moment, I was captured by those eyes, but then he cleared his throat to take my attention back.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Yzak just called me telling that there are some difference amounts between your data with what they received."

"Then?" I asked again.

He chuckled, "I checked those data again and I found there's no mistake in your data, so I guessed it is either their accountant miscalculated or the messenger corrupted some stocks. What do you think?" He stared again to my eyes with those emerald eyes. I almost captured once again, but this time I avoid those eyes.

"I don't have any right to talk about this, Sir."

"Sir? Why suddenly you called me with that again, Cagalli? Haven't I told you to call me with my name? Besides, I think you have something in your mind right now, why don't you spill it out?" He raised his eyebrows to me and smirked. Oh, how I admired those smirked…Get that out of your mind Cagalli! I shocked my head to get back to reality.

"Err…Sir."

"Calling me that once more and I'll be really mad with you Cagalli." He said that with a cold tone yet there was a smirk on his face.

"Athrun."

"There, it sounds more perfect, doesn't it?" he said.

I nodded, "So, about this, I think maybe we have some misunderstanding."

"Example?"

"Perhaps, they are using different unit with us, so there're some mistakes according to them."

"You're right, perhaps I should call Yzak once more and asked what unit they use. You can go now, Cagalli. Ah, don't forget to give me those documents on my desk tomorrow morning, 'kay?" He winked to me and put on his eyeglasses. I was dismissed, I knew that, but somehow, my feet were stuck on that floor.

Realizing that I haven't gone, he looked to me and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Shiho, Athrun."

"What about her?" He asked with a smile, yet I knew it was just fake smile.

"Well, she quit like you said."

"Yeah."

I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. "So, that means there are only 3 of us, Mirrialia, Dearkka and me. However, the work doesn't decrease." I chuckled, but stopped when he glared at me.

"Your point is?"

"I…don't you think you need to hire another secretary? Or at least can't you transfer our work to the others?"

Silence came again between us. I felt guilt about that, but weren't I right? We really need a help right? Suddenly, he burst into a laugh, making those silence went away. I looked at him, confused with his reaction.

"Hahaha…I…okay, I hahaha, I got your point, Cagalli. It..it just you are so funny, hahahaha."

"Athrun, it wasn't funny." I said that with a cold tone, putting my hand on my hips and glared at him.

"Alright, alright. Fine, I'll find a way to this problem, Cags, but would it better a man or a woman?" He asked me with a joking tone.

"Your choice, Sir." I said again. "Well, if there's nothing else, I shall get back to my desk and continue my work."

I turned around from him and walked slowly to the door, but I felt that he kept staring at me, which I thought just my feeling, but I was right. He was staring at me. I looked back to him, and he quickly looked to the computer, avoid my eyes. I sighed, opening the door and got back to my desk, continuing my work.

_

* * *

9.30 p.m._

"Wow, I think it's time for me to go home now, Cags. You should too, Cags. It's already late." Milly warned me as she looked to the clock. I agreed with her, but I have to wait for a moment, because the printer is printing those documents that needed on Athrun's desk tomorrow morning.

"You go home first, Milly, besides I still need to wait for a moment for those documents to be printed."

"Well, I can just wait for a moment then." She said with a smile.

"Nah, it's alright, Milly, besides, I feel sorry for Dearkka if you wait for me. You know how much he waited for this time, to go home just both of you." I winked to Dearkka, who was blushing hearing my statement.

"Yeah, but if you want, it's okay for me, Cags. Besides, it makes me have two girls on my arms, right?" He chuckled and winked back to me. I chuckled to that statement.

"In your dreams, Elthman." Milly said sarcastically to Dearkka. She tidied her desk and took her bag.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Cags?" Dearkka asked me once more while Milly was preparing herself.

"Yeah, besides your house and my house are really in different ways. I'm afraid that you'll be too late if you want to accompany me. I'm okay with that. I usually walked this late."

"Alright, but be careful. Night, see you tomorrow, Cags." Milly waved her hands to me and Dearkka too. Both of them had gone from this room and it's just left me, alone. I'm not really alone, because Athrun still in his office.

Finally my job has done. I prepared those documents while tidying my desk. I took my bag and hold those documents on my hug. I knocked Athrun's office, but he didn't say anything. I knocked once more, but still nobody seemed to talk. So, I opened the door slowly not to make that creaking sound. I tried my best not to make sound, afraid that he might too busy doing his work that he didn't notice my knock. But, I was wrong. He was sleeping on his chair. His eyeglasses were on his desk. He looked so tired. He was hugging himself, maybe to make his body warm, because the AC just above him. I walked slowly to his desk and put those documents on his desk. I looked around to find something that could make him more comfortable. I found his black tuxedo on the sofa. I wonder why he didn't wear tuxedo today. Didn't he feel cold?

I took the tuxedo and put it slowly to cover him. He was shivering and murmuring something. I couldn't hear that clearly because I was too far from him. I put myself closer to him so I could see him closely. He was so perfect, those lips kept murmuring about something. I put my ear close to them so I could hear what he said.

"Cagalli."

My name? He was murmuring my name? I couldn't believe what I had heard. Of all names, he was murmuring my name? I took myself back and looked to that face again. I put my hand on my mouth, not believing what I just heard.

"Athrun…" I whispered his name slowly.

"Hmm???" I quickly ran back to stand in front of his desk. I waited when he slowly opened his eyes. "Cagalli? What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock, Athrun. Looks like you are really tired." I smiled to him.

"Yeah, seems so. So, why haven't you gone home yet?"

"I just finished those works you gave me before. Since it was just a little more, I decided to finish those first. I've just finished and put them on your desk before. Now, I think I should go home. It's so late, now." I turned back and almost ran to the door, but he stopped me.

"Wait." I turned around and saw him stood up to wear his tuxedo. "I'll drive you home." He smiled to me with that attractive smile ever.

_**

* * *

to be continued..**_

**

* * *

Finally n,n**

**How's this chapter? Please tell me, hahaha**

**Love u all**

**eL-ch4n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila, how are you guys? Hope you're all fine n,n**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter from me…**

**Enjoy it xD**

**

* * *

I Love You, Athrun

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Our road trip to my house wasn't quite what I expected. I was expecting that maybe he would ask perhaps 'How's your condition?' or 'Do you enjoy working in my department?' or the other things except this silence. Oh how I hate this silence between us. I felt it was too….awkward. I knew that he needed to concentrate to drive because it was already dark that time, but perhaps he could make a conversation? Maybe just asking about my condition or something, but he didn't as the matter of the fact! He just so concentrate to drive that maybe he had already ignored that I was beside him, that there was someone sat at the passenger seat. But perhaps I was wrong, perhaps he was actually felt the same with me because I could feel that his eyes were trying to glance me. I just felt that he was looking at me for a while and when I turned back, our eyes met for a while. It seemed so long, but unfortunately it was quite short time. And then he would roll his eyes back on the street. I tried, of course, to break this silence, but my word just stuck in my tongue. I couldn't even find a word to say.

"So, I have found someone to replace Shiho's position."

Finally he made a sound! I could hear his mesmerizing, masculine voice again. Maybe the question wasn't quite I expected, but it's better than nothing, right? I nodded.

"Well, it is a good news. I wonder why you can find that fast?"

"Hmm…a friend of mine, you know, Yzak Joule from Joule's corporation?" I nodded as a sign of understanding.

"He introduced me to a guy that he thought is really great of doing this position and I just couldn't say 'no' to try him right?" he chuckled. Oh, how I wished I could see that sound everyday. "And, I can't say 'no' after I saw his report. Everything is so perfect and I think it will be a pity if I lose him, so better I hire him quickly."

"If he is truly that great, why not Yzak hire him? Why instead he asked you to hire that guy?" It was too strange for me. What Yzak acted, he seemed to have a secret. And there were so many imaginations of Yzak's plan, but then Athrun chuckled stop my thinking.

"I've asked him about that too, Cags. What a surprise that he had found someone before he knew Shinn, the guy. And he couldn't just fire the person to have him right? It will be too cruel."

Wait a minute! Did he say Shinn?

"Did you mention Shinn?"

"Ah, yeah. His name is Shinn Asuka. What's the matter?"

So, I was right. He did say Shinn and to add the fact it was Shinn Asuka! But, couldn't it be that someone who just had the same name with him? Or maybe it was him? But, it couldn't be true, could it? It had been long time ago. Perhaps, it wasn't him. Yeah, maybe it wasn't him.

"Nah, nothing." I shook my head trying to shoe away my mind about Shinn. And I knew that it didn't work for Athrun for he seemed to doubt me. Though he didn't ask anymore, but I knew he was thinking about that.

"Ah, there's my house, the small one with the brown door."

And then he stopped in front of my house. I saw that my house's light was turned on, so, that mean Kira had gone home. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell that I just lived with my only elder brother, Kira. My mother died in cancer 5 years ago when I was 18 and Kira was 20 and since my father couldn't bear anymore of the sadness and the stress, he died in stroke 2 years later.

So, there's just left Kira and I. Kira tried his best to feed both of us and he even worked hard just to find money to let me to go to college and luckily I did well, so I got scholarship and so did him. And we didn't have to really care of our education. I worked for Athrun just a year ago, when I had finished my study. I didn't continue to university because I thought it better for me to find work and how lucky I was to get this job, but it was so sad to know that you couldn't have the person you love.

Speaking of love, my brother, Kira, was better at me. He could get a pretty girlfriend. She was really kind, beautiful and also smart. Her name was Lacus Clyne and I was really happy if she would be my sister-in-law. They were just perfect and fit for each other and Kira was so lucky to find her.

Being a gentleman as he was, Athrun opened the door and helped me to go out. He accompanied me until I was in front of the door. I took my pocket and searched for the keys and put the right key to the hole. After I opened the door and stepped inside. He bid me good bye, waved to me and turned around to walk to his car. Before he went away, he looked at me once and smiled to me, a very warming one. I just thought that I could melt right away if he didn't go any minute. Then he went away. Just like the wind flew.

I walked inside and saw Kira who was sitting on the dining table in the dining room, reading the newspapers. When he saw me, he just smiled to me and then back to the newspapers. His auburn hair was really messy. It just looked that he had rubbed it many times. Maybe he was thinking about his job to hard or maybe he was searching for some inspiration? Who knows? Oh anyway, my brother Kira was working as an architecture. He was really great in his field and I just really admired every of his work. Never he made such a horrible one. Everything was just so perfect and just in the right place. It supposed that he didn't have trouble to his job right? But, why he looked so messy and tired? Yeah, his amethyst eyes showed obviously that he was tired, really tired. If he just wanted to wait for me, he could just ask for me and then he could go to sleep.

I walked slowly to his place and sat beside him. I crossed my hands and put them on the table. I stared at him for a moment before he realized and asked me.

"Is there something wrong on my face?"

I shook my head, "Nah, but maybe you could tell me if there is."

He folded the newspapers and put it on the table. He stared at me before taking a deep breath. "There's nothing wrong with me. It just…I don't know."

I tidied his hair slowly. Rubbing his hair just made me remember of our past when my parents still alive and we were having a vacation. Oh, how I missed that moment.

"Tell me Kira. Maybe I can't give you a good solution, but I can give you a place to share. You can count on me too if you want." I smiled to him, a soft smile and slowly I turned his head to face me. He seemed so sad. I wondered what was happening to him.

"Thanks Cags, but I think I can take care of this one. I'm sorry to make you worry like that. I promise you I'll tell you when I'm ready." He smiled to me but it wasn't a pure one, it was a fake smile that he usually used to make everyone felt there's nothing wrong but it wasn't right. It wasn't going to work for me, it just going to make me worrier than before. But I realized that there must be a strong reason why he put that smile on his face. I just had to wait until he was ready to tell what's wrong.

I smiled to him, telling him that I had understood and walking to my room. I could feel that he was staring at me with his amethyst eyes filled with sadness. The color of his eyes just made them sadder than ever.

_11.35 p.m._ It was already so late, so that's why I felt so sleepy. I groaned and then I went to my bed. Of course before I went to my deep sleep, I had changed my work cloth into my pajamas. Then I felt asleep.

* * *

I was running out of time. Oh, how could I wake up so late? Maybe yesterday I was too tired. Now I was running at the corridor. I remembered if I did this in my college before, surely my teacher would warn me and shouted at me for not running at the corridor. Oh, how I missed that time. I was supposed to arrive at eight o'clock, but just now I woke up at half past seven. The distance between my house with Athrun's department was quite far. It took twenty minutes if I was walking like usual, but this time I couldn't do it like usual. When I had prepared everything, it was already 5 minutes to eight. Fortunately, Kira drove me to Athrun's department in 10 minutes. However, I still needed to run as fast as I could before Athrun got mad at me.

Now, I was waiting inside the elevator. I just hoped it would quickly arrive in my floor. When the door opened, I quickly ran into my room. I opened the door slowly. I saw everyone was gathering in front of it. There weren't just Milly and Dearkka, but also the other employees from the other floors. It was so crowded there that I couldn't see what they were looking at. I searched for Milly and when I found her, I whispered to her. I asked her what was actually going on at there.

"Well, Athrun gathered us here to introduce us the new employee who will replace Shiho's position. To tell you the truth, he is actually cute."

"He?" I asked her with confusion.

"Well, it is a guy. He has a pair of mesmerizing ruby eyes Cagalli. Moreover, he has also that athletic body. If I am not dating with Dearkka, I will chase him for sure."

"Milly, I'm hurt here." Dearkka, who was standing beside Milly pretended that he was hurt by her word. Milly just giggled and teased him more.

I wondered who he was. Why the girls seemed to admire him so much? Could it be because they were looking at Athrun. or they were actually looking at the new guy? Well, I tried my best to get out from the crowd. I really wanted to see who the guy was and just to make sure if he was Shinn that I knew or not. After I got through the crowd and now standing in front of the others, I could see clearly _he_ was standing right there. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans which fit him perfectly. His black hair were tidied and just a bit longer than I've remembered. He was standing next to Athrun and he could still at least compete with Athrun. His mesmerizing ruby eyes were shining and they were actually staring at me. So, he knew me indeed and he still recognized me perhaps. He walked closer to me. Everyone was looking at him, who was walking towards me. I could feel that every girl was staring at me and perhaps glaring at me. Athrun couldn't help but to look at _his_ confusing act.

"Cagalli." He was standing in front of me with his ruby eyes staring at me. I could tell that he was taller than before and he looked more mature than before.

"Shinn, so it's you?" I asked in disbelief. My voice was too soft that only Shinn who could hear it clearly. He smiled to me and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." He opened his arm and I couldn't help myself but to run to him and hug him tightly, like I was afraid of missing him _again_. I didn't care how everyone looked at us and I didn't even notice at that time Athrun was glaring at Shinn. What I cared was that I could meet Shinn again after 5 years.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

**

* * *

Is it cliffie or it isn't? xP**

**I just hope this chapter is good enough for you guys…**

**Oh yeah, anyway, it's okay if you want to flame my chapter or my story, but please if you dare to flame something at least give me the solution of that.**

**Thank you so much for your attention and for your time that you spent to read this chapter xP**

**n,n**

**Luph u all,**

**eL-ch4n **


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, a new chapter from me ^^**

**I Love You, Athrun**

**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**

It'd been two days since Shinn's arrival and wow, Athrun's right, Shinn's was a very capable to replace Shiho's position and there's no doubt about that. However, I thought that somehow Athrun was kind of punishing Shinn. I knew it sounded ridiculous, but I wondered why Athrun kept Shinn much work and sometimes it made the latter's had to go home late. It's like Athrun was punishing the latter for something that only he and God knew.

But being the cheerful Shinn, he ignored that, he just enjoyed the work that was given to him like it was fun. Well, it was indeed fun for some of us, but if you got too much of it, you'd get too tired and easily got sick. After 5 years had passed, Shinn didn't change a bit, in fact, he was just the same with Shinn 5 years ago. Well, there's a different indeed because now he seemed so mature, so independent and most of all, more handsome. I kind of blushed when I thought of him being more handsome. I just didn't believe that he was Shinn who usually cried when he was child because of loneliness. However, I did notice that when my mother died, he was always there to comfort me. Maybe he thought that I still couldn't move on, so, he was always there for me whenever I needed him. It was so strange though, because I never showed that, but he always knew that.

If you were wondering why I didn't see him for 5 years, well, it was because his family got transferred to another country and so he must follow them. He tried, of course, to stay here with Kira and me, but I didn't want to burden him so that I insisted him to go. Asuka's family was surely nice to our family. In fact, they were friend of my parents.

Wait a minute! Asuka? Wasn't that the names of the company that Athrun was working with? Yeah, it was definitely Asuka's corporation. There's no mistake about that. Could it be Shinn? Or could it be Shinn's family, but Shinn didn't mention it. Maybe I should ask him or maybe not?

"Hey!" Speaking of him, now here he was. His voice took me back from my thought. I looked to him who was wearing a white with black strips long sleeves shirt and black pants. His hair was a kind of messy but it just made him cooler, if they said. He was standing right in front of my desk. A smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, Shinn?' I asked. It's been a long time since I spoke out that name and I felt awkward.

"Well, something's wrong? You ain't look good." He asked with a worry tone. He was right. I was sick and there's definitely something wrong. I was sick of my situation where I could not say my feeling to the person that I loved and then he was already married. I was sick of that, pretending there's nothing happened and then his wife's call.

Yeah, his wife kept giving me a call twice a day and I just tried to be my best by answering what needed to be answered. I was just keeping everything on the line. I was kind of sick of this situation, I needed to move on. Well, people said that there're plenty of fish in the sea, so, why should I only cared for him? He didn't even care for me except that I was his secretary. And maybe, maybe, God knew how persistent I _am_ toward him so He decided to put Shinn into my situation to tell me to move on with my feeling.

"Hello?" Shinn shook his hand in front of my eyes to get my attention which was successful.

"Uh, sorry, I'm kind of in my thoughts before. So, what can I help you?" I asked, putting a fake smile on my face. He didn't answer instead he kept staring at me which made me blushed. "Well, is there anything wrong with my face?"

He shook his head and sat on my desk. "I was just wondering if I could come to your house to visit Uncle and Kira-niisan."

"Well, I don't have any problem with that, but my father passed away two years ago." I said with sadly and it was obvious for him to notice that. He looked sorry for me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"No, it's okay. I haven't told you anything about that. It's my fault." That was true. Ever since his departure, I never knew his new address or his number, so, I couldn't send him any information about that and I didn't want to tell him too at that time because I knew he would do anything to come and comfort me and I just didn't want to burden him.

"No, no. it isn't anybody's fault. It's just God want it that way." He smiled to me to comfort me like before and it always succeeded for me. He always knew how to comfort me.

"Cagalli, I need to get you in my office now." That was Athrun's voice. It was so mesmerizing and I could suddenly forget about anything so fast.

"Alright, will do that." I stood up and facing Shinn.

"So, I think we'll talk this later, seems that we're in busy hours." He smirked. I smiled to him and nodded.

"Until then." He nodded and walked back to his desk.

I was wondering why Athrun needed me into his office. It's not like he needed me right, was he? I knocked the door and got inside whe he told me too. I walked slowly and nervously inside, like when you'd done something's wrong. He was wearing his eyeglasses which made him more capturing and made him looked even more serious. Today, he wore a blue t-shirt, covered with white t-shirt. His hair was tidy as usual and his appearance always caught me.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I walked to him slowly. He noticed me, I knew he did that, but why was he kept ignoring me like I was not there? Didn't he who called me in?

"Athrun?" This time, it caught his attention. He stopped whatever he was doing before and looked to me. Ow, those beautiful emerald eyes were staring at me, wait, they were glaring at me! What have I done?

"So, you know Shinn, huh?" His question broke the awkward silence but it brought more unease atmosphere.

"Well, yeah, he is my childhood friend." I said nervously that I believed he maybe thought I was lying. He stood up from his desk and walked towards me.

"You're not lying, are you?" He asked with monotone, but it was indeed he was angry. His face was so close to me and I could sense his breath.

"No!" I shouted."Why should I even lie to you?" _Except my feeling, of course._

"Nonsense! What I see just now is more than that. Perhaps, you can tell me?" He raised both his eyebrows, showing how he was really angry.

"Well, I think I've told you, Athrun. He is my childhood friend. 5 years ago, he moved to another country and now we've met each other. What did you expect? I miss him. After all, it's been 5 years and I think my reaction is logical." It was ridiculous, why would he think I had something with Shinn, when my heart, my mind, everything inside me was already his. And, why should he be so mad with me right that? It wasn't his business, was it? "Most of all, it is none of your business, Athrun. Why should you even care about that?"

"You are my secretary and of course I need to mind that."

Yes, how could I forget? He always thought me as his secretary, no more, no less. "Well, I think that's my privacy, Athrun and I don't think it's really your business."

I was really angry. I never knew it could be such frustrating, but I also felt happy because he was really cared for me. However, it was strange for him to care for me like that. He looked so terrible then but his eyes were softer right now. Yeah, they were filled of sorrow right now, but why?

"Well, if there's nothing more, I should get back to my desk. Excuse me, Athrun." I turned around, so, my back was facing him. I walked slowly and I felt trembling because I never saw Athrun mad like that. _Was it really because of me? _

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms circled around my neck. They were Athrun's because there's nobody around except him, but why would he hug me like that. I turned around and that broke the hug. I stared at him. I wanted to ask, but my mouth couldn't open and I was just staring him with questions. He didn't say anything and put his hands quickly around my waist, embracing me closer to him. My head rested on his chest and I could feel his heart beating so fast like mine. I wanted to ask, but this situation made me silence and I didn't want this to end.

_

* * *

to be continued_

**

* * *

Wow, maybe Athrun suddenly realized his own feeling? Or maybe not? Maybe, he was just thought Cagalli as his secretary and no more. Hmm…well, I guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Until then, why don't you encourage me and tell me how this chapter sounds by clicking the Review button below? **

**It's nice of you ^^**

**Ciao,**

**eL-ch4n**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Love You, Athrun**

**Chapter 7**

It felt like years. The way he hugged me made me felt that I was so precious to him. I could think that it was just a dream. Yeah, maybe. Maybe when I opened my eyes, I'd find myself in my room, half-sitting on my bed, perhaps even having a little breakfast on my bed. But, no. It was not a dream. It was a hell reality! So many questions crossed my head, like 'Why he hugged me?' or 'Why he looked so depressed?. Too many questions yet I could not trust my voice enough to ask one of them. I stayed still. The atmosphere surround us became a little tense and I suddenly found that the air conditioner did not work for it was really hot here suddenly.

No!

Suddenly, my consciousness told me that this was wrong. No matter how good it felt, this was wrong. He was married for God's sake!

"Sir." I decided not to call by his name. It did not feel right.

He didn't flinch at my voice. I called him once more, to regain his attention. "Sir."

"Athrun." He said softly. I could hear he was a little bit sad, but I didn't know why.

"Eh?" I asked to make sure.

He tightened the hug and burrowed his head on my shoulder. "Please call me Athrun." It was not an order, not a teasing tone that sometimes he used, but more likely a beg. Athrun Zala was begging! Could it be right? Or could it be just my imagination?

I gulped, but found myself to call him by his name. "Athrun?" Slowly, he released the hug and I turned my head slowly to look at him. He looked horrendous. I did not know why, but he was so messed up. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me with so much sorrow. Oh, how I wanted to erase all of it until there's none. He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I should not have done that." He said once more. He looked like he wasn't sure what he was talking either. I knew that he was hiding something but the question was what? What was he hiding?

"Do you have something to tell me?" I asked slowly. I could swear myself that he looked hesitate for a moment, unsure of what to say. He murmured something, but because it was so soft, I walked a little bit forward to shorten our distance. I asked him once again and then he looked at me. Once again, I felt myself in dreaming. He pulled my hands using his left hand. I lost the balance, fortunately I felt on his chest. His right hand slowly pulled my chin so that I was facing him now. Our eyes met for what seemed like an hour and then it all happened so fast. Suddenly, his lips brushed mine. I couldn't even register what was going on. Once second he looked fragile and then he suddenly kissed me!

God sure like to surprise His people a lot. Eventhough, I knew it was wrong, I enjoy the kiss. I found myself circling my hands around his neck to deepen our kiss while he circled my waist, pulling me closer to him. He was very skillful, no doubt for that. I hadn't kissed before. I always imagined that it would just be like my usual kiss to Kira, but this somehow prove me wrong. The kiss was so intense. It seemed like we didn't want to let go. When our lips apart for only a split of second, we found ourselves brushed them again and again until finally we stopped to catch a breath.

"Why?" I couldn't believe my voice anymore, but I had to ask or else I would feel like this was a sweet dream.

This time, he smiled softly to me, a very loving smile that I was sure every girl (even man, I'm sure) would fall for. "Because." He started. Then once again, I found myself in his hug. "I love you, Cagalli Hibiki."

.

.

_Love…  
What is it?  
How to define something that can't be seen?  
How to explain something that can only be felt?  
Why, even, that kind of emotion exist?  
What's the reason?_

_._

_Love…  
is not selfish  
Love…  
does not ask for reward  
it was full of willingness  
when we give our love  
we'll share our life also_

_._

_._

**Gosh, I hope this didn't ruin your day. Suddenly, I didn't know what to write. I couldn't even imagine myself writing something like this. Well, go ahead. Flame it if you want. Though critics would be much better **** Flame would use to humor me, or so. Anyway, hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Excerpt for next chapter (What I got for my mind)**

"How dare you lie to me! I am right. You are a whore after all!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I Love You, Athrun**

**Chapter 8**

This time, he smiled softly to me, a very loving smile that I was sure every girl (even man, I'm sure) would fall for. "Because." He started. Then once again, I found myself in his hug. "I love you, Cagalli Hibiki."

Just then I knew it was a dream and it was INDEED a dream. Oh well, I thought that this was no good. If this hallucination kept going on, I was no doubt would go insane. But what can I do? I can not just resign from this corporation. Where would I work then? I couldn't burden Kira anymore.

Eh, you were asking what really happen in that room?

Nothing, really. It just that he really HUG me though, but eventually it was just an illusion maybe? No, he DID really hug me, but, well, how about if I recalled back the incident?

.

_Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms circled around my neck. They were Athrun's because there's nobody around except him, but why would he hug me like that. I turned around and that broke the hug. I stared at him. I wanted to ask, but my mouth couldn't open and I was just staring him with questions. He didn't say anything and put his hands quickly around my waist, embracing me closer to him. My head rested on his chest and I could feel his heart beating so fast like mine. I wanted to ask, but this situation made me silence and I didn't want this to end._

_Then he spoke softly. "Let me be like this for a moment." His voice was so sad and, I couldn't help but feel sorry for whatever it was. So, slowly I nodded my head and let him to hug me as long as he wanted. Besides, I liked that too and I didn't think why I should stop that except he was married._

_Oh my. That's right. He was MARRIED for God's sake!_

_But, his grip was so strong and I could not break that and I did notice his trembling hands. Why?_

_Slowly, he broke the hug and I could feel myself feeling lost with the warmth. I faced him. He was struggling inside with whatever it was. With all the courage I had, I spoke, "Athrun? What's wrong?"_

_A fetish smile was put on his face. He was hiding something, I knew and it'd probably about Shiho. Sigh. Or maybe it was about his wife. "Nothing." He shook his head and walked back to his desk. _

"_Tell me Cagalli." He trailed and that caught my attention. "What will you do if the person whom you once loved came to your life again?" Somehow I thought that question was related to me. With the sudden arrival of Shinn to my life once again, I couldn't help but remember my feeling to him. Yes, I loved him since he comforted me back then when my mother passed away. I tried to forget about him and moved on, then I found Athrun Zala, my now-so-called-love. _

"_Excuse me?" I did hear what he told me before, but in case I heard it wrong, I asked him. _

_He smiled softly this time, I could tell. "If the person whom you once loved in your past, step again in your now life, what would you do?"_

"_Is this referring to you, Athrun?" Stupid Cagalli, it was of course about him. Sigh. Whoever was loved by him was so lucky, but, wait! He had belonged to someone else. No matter how much he did love that person, the law would not allow that. _

_He chuckled, "Never mind, just forget about it." _

_I couldn't! Not after he looked like a person who had just lost something. "If I haven't tied with anyone else, without doubt, I will chase after him again, Athrun. Because, maybe, God is giving us another chance." When I said that, somehow, I was talking about him and me being in love, but Heavens forbid us before and now they gave us a chance. Silly me, of course, it wasn't about me._

_And it struck me! What I said just now could probably be done by myself now. I mean, I could forget about Zala and gave Shinn a chance (if he was still available of course). _

"_I see." He crossed his hands in front of him, put his elbows on the table, and his gaze was locked intensely to me. "Thank you, Cagalli. You can go back to your desk now." I nodded and gathered everything I brought to that room before. I could hear him mumbling about something, something like "Love" and "chances" though I didn't know what those words told._

_._

Yeah, you could now say how helpless I was. What you thought happened before was just my dream. I often dreamt him to love me, to kiss me, to say those cheesy lines, but well, a dream would always just be a dream after all.

I was wondering with my thoughts when I heard someone's opening the door. Must be Kira, I thought. I ran to the living room to find him not alone. He was with a girl, who was just not any other girl, she was Lacus!

"Lacus!" The pink haired girl was looking for me. She smiled upon seeing my grin on my face.

"Cagalli." She called my name softly like she always did. Kira, who had untied his shoelaces, looked at me with that familiar expression. I knew, he was going to discuss about something, probably about Lacus. Maybe they were going to marry? Who knows?

In just a split moment, we had been already on the dining table and once again I was musing with my thoughts staring at how lovely they are.

"…do you think, Cags?" Kira's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

Since I didn't hear him clearly, I asked him what he was talking about. "I'm going to marry Lacus." It's about time! But why did he look so sad?

"Kira, you don't have to worry about me." Being his siblings for all these years, I did notice what he was thinking. Most probably about me being on myself. "I can take care of myself, you know that."

"But I'm your only family left." He spoke softly. Lacus looked with those pitiful but understanding looks to both Kira and me.

Did I really look miserable? "Kira, you know that even though we don't live in the same house, we'll always be family, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I did promise mom that I will take care of you."

"Until when will you take care of me? Kira, I'm not a big child anymore! I can take care of myself. I can cook, (he glared at me) well, maybe not really great like yours but it was eatable. Most of all, I have my own job that I can pay myself. You don't have to worry." Yeah, I sounded really convincing, but the truth was that I was not so sure anymore. I just wanted to resign from my work because of the tension, but well oh well, maybe God told me to continue work at his place until I found another one.

Lacus decided to interfere us. "Cagalli, I know about Kira's anxiousness. You are his sister and his only family left. He wants to make sure if he can leave you on your own."

"I know, Lacus, but I don't want to be the one who ruin your relationship."

"But, you won't be." She walked to me softly and caressed my hair. "Besides, there're many things we'll need to prepare first. This is a matrimony that we're talking about anyway."

Nodded softly, I said, "And I bet Kira has been thinking about this thoroughly long enough, right?" The silence they gave was the answer I needed. "When did you propose by the way?"

This silence was not I've anticipated. Don't tell me. "You haven't proposed yet?" Lacus blushed. Well, this was different. "Gosh, you are helpless as usual Kira. You have to propose to her first and then we can talk about this later." Suddenly something struck me. "Don't tell me that the night when I saw you looked so helpless was because of this?" He nodded abruptly. "Then what are you waiting for? Go. Propose. Her. NOW!" I bet my shout was so loud that they winced a little.

I pushed both of them out of my door. Just what my mother often said. Kira was great, but sometimes he needed somebody to push him, so, that was exactly what I did. They tried to argue but I didn't care and instead, push them harder. "I'll hear whatever you're going to say later after you've done the most important thing first. First thing first, you know." I winked to them. And now, I was left alone again. Well, I could think clearly about my situation again, at least. When I walked to my room, the phone rang. I dashed to reach it before the ring stopped.

"Hello, Cagalli's speaking."

"_**Cags? Hey, it's me, Shiho!" **_Gulp. Probably she was the other person I would like to meet the least after Athrun's wife.

"Shiho? How did you know my number?"

"_**Silly, have you forgotten that I gather all the contacts before?"**_

"Oh, yeah. I remember. How're you?"

There was a silence before she replied. _**"Well, I'm fine."**_

"Oh, great." I didn't know what to say anymore to her. I meant, we're not really best friend at the beginning you know. It just we're just colleague.

"_**Cags, do you have anything to do this Saturday?"**_

I recalled my schedule and as much as I wanted to say 'Yes', my conscience told me otherwise. "No, I'm free this Saturday. Why's it?"

"_**Well, you know. I've something to tell you."**_

"Can't we just talk it over the phone?" Honestly speaking, I didn't really want to see her. There's a little thing called jealousy and mad inside my heart.

"_**No, I don't think so. It's better for us to talk it directly." **_

Whatever **it **was, I didn't think I wanted to hear that, but, oh well, I guess it would harm no one, wouldn't it? So, I agreed to it.

.

The next day was nothing but ordinary. I got to the office like usual. I met Shinn on my way and we talked about nostalgic. Well, everything was almost fine until the elevator's door was opened. There, in front of Athrun's office stood the devil itself. His wife was angry. It could be seen from her angry red face and it became redder once she made herself to see me.

"How dare you lie to me! I am right. You are a whore after all!" Guess I didn't see that coming. I'm confused, of course, who wouldn't? Suddenly, out of nowhere, she shouted to me like I was some sort of bitch or something. And now we were the center of the attention. Gosh, how I abhorred attention.

Oh well, I guess she would slap me again like before. I closed my eyes, waiting her hand to reach my cheek, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes slowly only to see Athrun was grabbing her wrist tightly. Shinn and I could only see dumbfounded.

"I wouldn't allow you to hurt her." Did I just hear that correctly? Did he just say that? Oh my, I could picture myself blushing right now.

.

**Wuhuu…I'm back guys, do you miss me? Just don't hate me for making the previous chapter. I just wanted to write something fluffy about them, lalala #slapped. Guess you didn't see that coming, huh? Lol, anyway, hope you'll like this chapter XD**

**Anonymous review :**

**AxC**

Honestly? That's exactly what I'm thinking when I wrote the first chapters, but hopefully I've mixed it. Lol, and thanks for your review

Special thanks to **, AsuCagafan, SaKuRaYukIe, hellopanda23, falconrukichi, AxC, B2utiful**

Luph u all

eL-ch4n


End file.
